


【耀米/R】巧克力

by wenliang



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 王耀 - Freeform, 耀米 - Freeform, 金钱组 - Freeform, 阿尔弗雷德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenliang/pseuds/wenliang
Summary: 情人节贺文。
Kudos: 11





	【耀米/R】巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文。

其实王耀是不过情人节的，但是架不住家里的弟弟妹妹撒娇，他最终还是挽着袖子进了厨房，决定挑战自己一下。

可可粉和牛奶的香气弥漫在厨房里，渐渐融合不分彼此，温暖而甜蜜的气息逐渐浓郁，旋转的玻璃碗里的巧克力和爱意交融，在小火的炖煮下咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

他把最后一板模具填满放进冰箱，擦了擦额头上细密的汗珠，有些发愁的看着剩下的一点巧克力浆，这么点做什么都不够，但是倒了又很可惜，怎么办呢？

就在这时，门突然被敲响了。谁会在这种时候来拜访呢，他有些疑惑的摘掉围裙，凑到猫眼上看了一下，是阿尔弗雷德。

心下了然，他给人开了门，然后就被扑个满怀。

“王大耀，情人节快乐！”

因为那个鬼称呼差点一巴掌糊上去的王耀深呼吸，告诉自己要忍，任由大金毛欢快的抱着自己，抬手揉揉他脑后的金发。

“你怎么来了？”

“我当然是来找你的——你做巧克力了？”他兴致勃勃的抽抽鼻子，闻着空气里诱人的甜香，“我以为今天你只会悄悄骂我文化霸权。”

“一个节日而已，不至于。至于巧克力你想都不要想，那是给我家人的。”

王耀推开他转身向厨房走去，阿尔弗雷德一边跟上他，一边虚情假意的委屈着：

“你真冷漠，我千里迢迢的跑过来，就是为了给你——哦老天，我怎么把这个忘了。”

说了一半他突然想起什么，从口袋里掏出来一个包装皱巴巴，形状歪歪扭扭勉强看得出来是个心形的巧克力，递给他。

“给你，这可是我亲手做的。做饭也没那么难嘛！”

王耀看着那个丑丑的巧克力，简直要笑出声。他在道谢和嘲讽里选择了后者。

“我猜你只是买来巧克力融化了然后倒进模具里吧，它为什么会丑成这样？如果我吃了会被送到急救中心吗，琼斯先生？也许我可以告你谋杀。”

“Hey！王你居然——”

小英雄气愤的嚷嚷起来，王耀愉快的拆开包装，看一眼他泛红的耳尖，咬一口巧克力。

阿尔弗雷德没抵住诱惑，他恼怒的吻上去，发泄似的咬他的唇，舌尖与巧克力柔软的翻滚缠绵，甜香的气息和对方的呼吸萦绕鼻尖，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才分开。

他们的下半身贴在一起，能够清晰的感受到对方的反应。阿尔弗雷德着急的啄吻他的颈侧，被他轻轻推开，看着男孩不满的神情和因为接吻而红润的唇，邪恶的想法很快冒了出来。

“阿尔弗，你想吃巧克力棒吗？”

天知道为什么美国人永远挡不住巧克力的诱惑。

现在阿尔弗雷德跪在地上几乎着迷的吮吸东方人的性器，他的舌尖来回扫过他淋了些巧克力酱的柱身，像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸头部，他抬眼看着王耀，蓝色眼睛里充满情欲。被对方温柔的抚摸着头发，又被按着吞的更深，他简直像是被蛊惑了一样，融化的巧克力让他最不情愿的口交都变得不那么难以接受，他的舌尖反复扫过顶端的小孔，被王耀突然挺腰的一个深喉呛到咳嗽，吐出口中的性器刚想发脾气，又被按了回去。阿尔弗抬眼瞪着情人装模作样的温柔笑容，王耀却笑着继续引诱他。

“摸摸你自己？你硬的厉害。”

他好笑的看着大男孩迅速变红的脸颊和有点狼狈的动作，他了解这个美利坚甜心对欲望的追逐，因此丝毫没有放缓挺腰的速度，轻轻发出喟叹和对他的夸奖，很快阿尔弗又沉浸于快感之中了，他跟随王耀的节奏自慰，心急的抚摸自己却得不到真正的满足，他需要更多的快感。

王耀抽出自己的性器，把小家伙拉起来，示意他到料理台上去。他用勺子舀起剩下的温热的巧克力浆，淋在他的锁骨，胸膛和大腿根，满意的欣赏一下憋屈的半躺着、因为刚刚的口交正在张口喘息的阿尔弗雷德，白种人身上褐色的巧克力看上去让他有一种被玷污的感觉，那双含了些水汽的蓝色眼睛正在焦急的渴望着他。

“老狐狸，你别玩了——”

阿尔弗抱怨似的嘟哝起来，身下的瓷面料理台非常冰，让他高热的身体很不舒服，王耀不理会他的催促，从他的外套口袋里掏出润滑剂，挑眉在他面前晃了晃，小英雄坦然的看着他，根本没打算掩饰自己的目的。

巧克力浆干在身上，皮肤被绷紧有一种奇异的感觉，尤其是乳尖和大腿。王耀用些力度啃上他的锁骨，一路舔掉巧克力，含住他的乳尖吮吸，惹得年轻人不住喘息，后穴已经容纳了两根手指，进出带着淋漓的水声，王耀的吻一路下滑，最终把他线条优美有力的大腿架到肩上，舔舐他大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，三指已经能够顺利进出后穴。

“唔……进来，耀，哈啊——”

并不需要他催促，王耀的耐心已经到了尽头，他把男孩的一条腿架在肩上，另一条腿卡在腰间，将人扯到整个腰部悬空，狠狠顶进去，逼出阿尔弗的惊喘和略带痛苦的呻吟。

“哈啊——唔……啊啊慢……嗯……”

他丝毫没打算放慢进攻的速度，相反的是他快速摆动劲瘦的腰，有节奏的进出，他每次触碰阿尔弗的敏感点的力度都不同，始终让他处于一种恰到好处的饥饿状态。

“啊，重一点……是那儿……你……老狐狸你能不能用力点！”

小英雄愤愤的开口，然而下一秒他就后悔了，王耀露出得逞的微笑，俯身咬住他的耳垂低语：

“如你所愿，自己点的菜必须吃完。”

于是他不再全部抽出再顶进去，而是每次都只抽出一点，然后狠狠撞上身下人的前列腺，阿尔弗雷德难以承受的放声呻吟，他无力的蹬着腿想抵抗可怖的快感，手紧紧握住料理台的边缘，王耀抓住他的手推到他头顶按住，并没有给他喘息的机会，毫不怜悯的压榨他，润滑剂在穴口堆起泡沫。

“啊啊耀……唔……老混蛋……哈啊……我不……等……嗯……”

他无助的抗拒仅仅是出于被掌控情欲的恼羞成怒，王耀足够了解这个小混蛋，所以他持续的进攻，肠壁软熟而高温的吮吸着他，身下的人已经开始摆腰迎合。很快他的呻吟更加高昂，王耀没有为难他，把他另一条腿也架到肩上，让他整个腰完全腾空，用力的耸动，男孩美好的肉体完美契合他的身体，情欲攀上东方人向来疏离的眸子，他不会轻易放过阿尔弗雷德的。美国大男孩痛苦而欢愉的承受他的剥削，只能无助的挂在他身上随着他的动作呻吟流泪，他睁大美丽的因为快感而失神的海蓝色眼睛，眼泪不断滑入鬓角，脖颈处的金发被汗水打湿，变成糜丽的沙金色。

“哈……我要……啊啊……要死了……耀……老狐狸……呜……Daddy……”

王耀听到他带着哀求的呻吟声，眸色变深，他猛地抽出性器，把这个甜心翻个面按在台子上，再次狠狠撞进去，阿尔弗晕乎乎的趴着，被这一下干得仰头哭叫一声，直接射了出来，腿软的几乎站不住，王耀发泄一般狠狠撞击他的敏感点，每次抽出都刻意碾上去，很快就让金发天使只能抽泣着求饶，他的姿态前所未有的低，现在他只是一个被情人在情人节好好疼爱的男孩。

阿尔弗雷德已经恍惚了，他不知道自己射了几次，王耀抵住他的前列腺射出第二次时，他的性器只能吐出一些无意义的黏液，大腿根时不时因为高潮的余韵轻轻抽搐。艳红的后穴里不断流出白色的精液，身下冰冷的大理石板已经被他的体温捂热。王耀不带情欲意味的亲吻一下他的额头，对他说：

“情人节快乐，我的巧克力。”

“我这一年都不想再吃巧克力了！” 


End file.
